The Owl's Oath-Grand Duke's return
Plot The Grand Duke of owls wakes up in a good mood one morning until his reflection in the mirror prompts him to repeat the "Grand Duke's Oath" and prove himself a rascally bad guy, then Osvaldo the reluctant owl flies off to warn the farm. Meanwhile, the Chandler, the turkeys, hens, and their pals go on a picnic. Their paths cross when the Grand Duke can't get his car around the Chandler's, and things quickly escalate into a fierce car chase after the mice unintentionally insult the Duke by calling him "Mr. Hoot-face." Chandler returns to the safety of his house, but the Grand Duke follows him there to demonstrate a device he has invented, a "Vacusound Sweeper" that scrambles all sounds owl sounds, hens, turkeys within a 50-mile radius, including Chandler's voice. Back home, the grand Duke decides to upgrade the sweeper into a "dark-owl-house", an anti-rooster-and-lighthouse that spreads beams of darkness and turns cockerels into Foghorn leghorn-like talkers. The gang becomes upset with the Duke's hijinks and Osvaldo has a psychiatric session with him in a thought bubble to find out what makes him so mean-spirited. He gets nowhere with the imaginary Duke (though he is briefly triggered by the memory of his ancestral mother), so the gang then decides to go over and have a talk with him. The Duke makes it so dark that Chandler can't see where he's going, and he crashes his car when he passes a "Dead End" sign, as ravens caw and scatters. The gang takes refuge in a nearby restaurant, where the Dukes fires a beam that makes everything pink as a flamingo, then literally and crazily come to life; his hijinks result in confusion all over the restaurant. The Hen is now furious with the Duke and Osvaldo ponders to himself how he can change the Duke's ways to restore good mornings back to the farm, eventually racing through a door and sending himself hurtling into the Duke's Dimension. He soon has an idea and rallies up everybody in the restaurant to follow him to the Grand Duke's house. There, Pete Geese-R leads everyone in a song called "Weave me the sunshine" to remind the Grinch of all of the love he received from his mother and implore him to change his ways and be a better bird and kinder, too. Before the Duke can get to the dark-house to scramble it, he collapses in the grief of the memory of his mother (whose spirit comforts him) whilst Hunch holds an umbrella and says "Ay-Yi-Yi!" and then, Grand Duke and the owls team up to use a leaf blower to dismantle the dark-clouds and release the sun from its slumber. The next morning, the Duke is again happy, Chandler's voice returns to normal, the farm animals and owls become pals, the sleeping curse is broken and the hens awaken as the birds change from coughing to singing. When the reflection tries to get him to recite the oath, Hunch and Osvaldo reveal he left the vac-u-sound sweeper intact and scrambles the reflection's words, making the animals, even the owls, engage in a laugh riot as Osvaldo winks and Chandler says "Well, folks! That's the way it all happened" Alias Disney's Robin Hood. Category:YTV Category:Comedy Category:Don Bluth films Category:Don Bluth company Category:20th century fox Category:Amblin Category:Don bluth films Category:Owls Category:Based on childrens' books